The Son of War: Ch. 8
The Son of War: Chapter 8: Tony "Here we are....... the Legion of Wolves." Tony, Reece, and Rhea stood infront of the tallest castle he'd ever seen. It was taller than the Empire State Building and he was pretty sure it reached up into the stars. It was made entirley of gold, and two giant bronze doors towered over them, each door emblazoned with a giant wolf head. Rhea approached the door. A slot resided in the center and Rhea put her mouth to it, and spoke.'' What she said mostly consisted of growls and random snarls, but it did the trick and the doors slowly slid open. "In we go," she sighed. Tony remember what Eurus had said. Rhea was hiding something, and he was sure they would soon find out. They walked quietley through the stone halls that followed the bronze doors. The only sound made was from their foot steps, echoing off the walls. On either side of the wall, there were dozens of torches mounted on the stone. Beside the torches were flags, each emblazoned with a different insignia. "Why are there different flags?" Tony asked Rhea as they passed a flag with the symbol of a golden skull with silver daggers sticking out of the head. "Each flag represents a different House here at the Legion," she replied. "Different Houses?" Reece asked. "There's like a billion flags. How many houses are there?" Rhea laughed. "Some of the Houses are way too old to exist any more, but we still honor them and their glory...or shame." "What exactly is a House?" Tony questioned, watching a flag with a symbol of a woman's lips crossed with two wheat stalks. "Well, there are many things a House does. A House trains their students in their beliefs. They also make specific types of warriors like mages or warriors. They also participate in specific clubs or occupations. Houses require focus, stamina, and courage. But most of all they require heart. Each recruit that comes to the Legion must have three things: the blood of a wolf or half-breed, the will to surivive, and the heart of a warrior. Too be placed in House, even if it's not your first choice, is a high honor. The people who have not been placed in their houses....to them, being placed is their number one priority. But only Lupa knows what House you will be placed in-" "Yes, this is true." They turned and Tony's jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor. In front of them stood a giant she-wolf. Her fur glistened silver under the glowing gold armor she wore. Her eyes were amber and claws were as sharp as an blade. A cape hung over her right side with the symbol of crown with wings. This was oviously the great Lupa. Rhea bowed, and Tony and Reece followed in her example. "Stand children, and introduce me to your friends, Rhea," the giant she wolf said. "Tony, Reece. Meet Lupa." Tony and Reece bowed, but Lupa nudged them with her nose. "You do not need to bow to me, boys. A friend of Rhea's is a friend of mine." The boys stood and Lupa continued talking. "I am Lupa, the leader of the Legion of Wolves. Very nice to meet you Tony and Reece. Where does the blood of the wolf fall in your heritage?" Tony looked at Reece. "Um, we don't have the blood of the wolf." "I beg to differ, young man. I can smell it in your veins. Both of you...." The she-wolf moved closer and sniffed Tony's hair. Her eyes grew wide. "You are not a natural born....The blood of the wolf has been implanted within you...." Tony remembered his strange dream a few nights before in the field. He remembered the wolf howling in the background. "But, I can't turn into a wolf. And I've already been claimed as a Son of War or something." "Hmmmmm.....we'll see boy." She sniffed Reece. "And you. A Son of Hermes." Reece, "Okay, I already have a dad so what are you talking about?" "He is not your real father....He's one of my soldires, sent to protect you." "What?" "Your mother is one of my descendants, Reece. You have the blood of my clan in you." Reece stood silent for a few moments, as did Tony and Rhea. Finnaly, Rhea turned changed the topic. "I've come for help, Lupa." "Have you now? What may I help you with child?" "I was given a prophecy, and I need to know what it means." Lupa's muscels tensed and her eyes narrowed. "My office, now." Inside, Lupa's office was beautiful. It was decorated from head to toe with bookshelves and books. A giant, crystal chandilier hung from the ceiling. A fire place dotted the back wall. The flag of the crown with wings hung above Lupa's throne. "Tell me the prophecy, child?" "Oh, of course," Rhea said and began reciting the lines."Across the Homeland, the warrirors sails.'To reach the mountain, if not they fail. 'The seeds of life, bane of the earth. 'The howl of dawn, the twelve rebirth.' ''The goddess's blade shall reap the land. 'Two snakes of wind and a winged man."'' Lupa was silent for a few moments and then she spoke. "The Homeland means Greece of course, and you have to sail to get there, yes. The mountain....Mount Olympus I'm guessing....'''The seeds of life, bane of the earth.' ''I have no idea what that means. The howl of dawn. No I don't know that either... and the twelve rebirth? No. The rest escapes me besides the last line. That obviously means Hermes....or a child of Hermes...." She looked at Reece for a split second and then looked at Rhea. "I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you, my dear. I'm very sorry." Rhea bowed. "It's quite alright. I'm sure when we get to Greece we'll find more clues." "Wait, we're going to Greece?" Reece asked. "Yes." "But, I've gotta get home!" "You honestly want to go back there? They'll find you, and they'll slaughter you like a pig," Rhea said. "But my mom!" "Your mother can defend herself, I know this for a fact," Lupa said. Reece glared at the wolf, than at Rhea, and then crossed his arms with a ''humph. '' "The prophecy isn't the only reason I'm here, however." Rhea said to Lupa. "Yes?" "They need training." Rhea looked at the boys and looked them up and down, as if something were wrong with them. "Very well. But first they must be initiated, then claimed by a House, and then they must undergo the Trials of the Wolf. But only if they accept the Creed." "Will you boys accept the Creed when asked to recite it?" Tony new his answer. "Yes." Reece hesitated. "If I say yes...will I become strong enough to save my mom and dad?" "Yes," Lupa said. "Then yes." "THEN IT IS SETTLED!" Lupa laughed. "Tonight at midnight, when the full moon is at it's peak, you boys shall be initiated into the Legion of Wolves." Next Chapter: The Son of War: Ch. 9 Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page